Look, But Don't Touch
by WritingIsTheMostFun
Summary: Kurt gets some payback on Blaine for inappropriate touching during rehearsal. PWP.


**A/N: Hello all, this just came to me a few days ago and it wouldn't leave me alone. I originally wrote it for my other half, Lou and now (at her insistence), it's here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Hands roamed across a flushed body in a teasing rhythm. The overheated flesh tensed in frustrated apprehension as the fingers ghosted above it, never quite touching.<p>

"Please," came the broken request from the body below.

"Please, what?" Kurt's tone was as teasing as his fingers as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Just touch me," Blaine's voice was barely a whisper. He was too busy straining against the scarves that bound his limbs to the bedposts.

"Touch you where?" Kurt smirked as Blaine's hips tried, in vain, to force Kurt's fingers into contact with his cock.

"Kurt..."

"Blaine..." Kurt slowly crawled up his boyfriend's body, careful not to touch him.

Kurt straddled Blaine's hips with barely an inch separating their skin. He leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear.

"You never answered my question," he said, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's head. He toyed with the scarves used to render Blaine incapable of movement and smiled slightly at the violent shudder that racked Blaine's body.

"You're really going to make me say it?"

Kurt pulled back and stared into Blaine's eyes. They were almost shut from Blaine's desperate quest to gain some contact – _any _contact. His face was flushed from his own body heat and Kurt's wasn't helping him. Normally rebellious and free-flying curls were flattened on his sweat-dampened forehead. Blaine's lips were wet, red and deliciously swollen from Kurt's kisses and the abuse suffered by his own teeth. Had they both not been in a painfully aroused state, Kurt would have been content to stare at the boy below him for hours.

"Yes, I want you to say it. "

"Wh-what?"

"I want to hear exactly what you want. I want you to tell me how much you want to come right now. I want to know just how desperately you need me to touch you with my hands and mouth. I want you to beg me to fuck you into the mattress until you can't even remember your own name."

Kurt's breathing was erratic and he had to fist his hands in the sheets beside Blaine's head to prevent himself from touching him. Truth be told, he was more than painfully hard and seeing Blaine's eyes widen as he spoke only made him that much more eager.

"Kurt..."

"Yes?" Kurt dipped his head and came as close as he dared to kissing Blaine. They exchanged breaths and for a moment, nothing happened. No one breathed and no one moved.

"I want you..."

"Is that so?" Kurt still hadn't moved. He wasn't going to give in so easily.

Blaine drew a deep, unsteady breath and nodded slightly.

"I want you to touch me."

"Yes, well, we've already established that, haven't we?" Kurt was still straddling Blaine's torso and he shifted until he was almost laying on top of him. They still weren't touching at all.

Being in such close proximity to each other was starting to wear on Kurt. Here he was, naked and just a bit sweaty with barely restrained sexual frustration, less than an inch away from completely covering his equally naked and sweaty boyfriend.

It took all of Kurt's self control, which was almost reduced to nothing at this point, not to collapse and take Blaine rough, hard and fast.

"Yes...but I also want you to fuck me."

Blaine was still straining against the scarves that held him captive. His fingers clenched and unclenched with his futile attempts to break free and grab Kurt's head to crush their lips together. Before Kurt could respond, he spoke again.

"I want you to make me scream until speaking is no longer an option for me. I want you to fuck me so hard that every time I sit for the next week, I'll think of you. I want you t-"

Whatever else Blaine wanted Kurt to do was never revealed because Kurt suddenly slammed their lips together in a kiss that was sure to leave more than a few marks.

All of Kurt's restraint feel away as soon as Blaine uttered those last few words. He'd always been a bit possessive but nothing made him hotter than the thought of Blaine thinking of him every time he gingerly lowered himself into a seat.

Muffled groans filled the air as Kurt finally, _finally _allowed himself and Blaine the pleasure of full body contact. Soon enough, the pair needed to breathe and Kurt wrenched his mouth away from Blaine's in favor of assaulting his neck.

"Kurt, I need-"

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine wordlessly pleading with him as he tugged helplessly against the scarves. He smirked and made no move to untie them.

"Not just yet. I think I'll leave those on for a bit longer. But, since you did such a nice job of convincing me to fuck you raw, I suppose I'll untie your legs.

Incapable of coherent speech, Blaine could only groan out his frustration as Kurt slid down his body, pressing kisses to random bits of heated skin on the way, and slowly released Blaine's ankles from their restraints.

As soon as his legs were free, Blaine immediately spread them even farther apart. He sucked in a particularly violent breath as Kurt's face stopped barely an inch away from his cock. Suddenly, that hot breath ghosting over his erection was gone and Blaine found himself under Kurt's intense gaze.

"I love seeing you like this," he breathed. "Hot, wanting and spread out beneath me without a care in the world. I love seeing you focused on me and all of the amazing things I do to your body."

Blaine moaned as Kurt's fingers danced along his inner thigh. Excruciatingly slowly, but surely creeping towards his entrance.

Before he could anticipate Kurt's next move, Blaine found himself almost choking on his own breath as Kurt pressed a finger into him and swallowed his cock all at once.

"Oh my _god, _Kurt!"

Kurt hummed around Blaine and worked his finger in and out of the impossibly tight heat before quickly adding a second. He used his free hand to hold the base of Blaine's cock as he slid his mouth long Blaine's length. Pausing for a particularly hard suck, Kurt thrust a third finger into Blaine.

Kurt kept up a steady pace, sucking Blaine's cock in earnest while stretching him for something _much _bigger than his fingers. His fingers pressed against the cluster of nerves that had Blaine arching off of the bed and desperately thrusting into Kurt's mouth.

"Kurt, please," the boy in question was somewhat impressed by Blaine's ability to form coherent words. But then again, if someone repeating something so often, the chances of forgetting it are very slim.

"I need...can you...I just need more..." Blaine trailed off.

"And more you shall receive." With a last lick, Kurt searched for the lube that was carelessly tossed to the side after the last time he and Blaine had had sex. He'd found it nearly under the bed and resumed invading Blaine's mouth as he prepared himself.

Kurt nudged Blaine's entrance gently before sliding in. Feeling Blaine tense slightly, Kurt paused and nipped at Blaine's jaw while he adjusted.

Feeling Blaine raise his hips in encouragement, Kurt fully sheathed himself in Blaine.

"Dear _god, _you are hot," Kurt panted. "How is it even possible for you to be so hot and so fucking _tight, _Blaine?"

"Stop talking, just move."

Kurt needed no further encouragement.

Gripping Blaine's hips and easing almost completely out of him, Kurt slammed back into Blaine, making sure to hit his prostate each time.

Blaine's teeth resumed their abuse of his lower lip as he made a futile attempt to keep his screams from tumbling past his lips. Kurt's merciless pounding, coupled with his earlier ruthless teasing had Blaine rapidly approaching his climax.

"Kurt...please, let me touch you."

Kurt never slowed his pace as he leaned forward.

"If I recall correctly, touching me is what for you into this position in the first place," he whispered against Blaine's lips. "How do I know if you've learned your lesson?" Kurt landed an especially hard thrust against Blaine's prostate and watched his boyfriend struggle to form coherent thoughts.

"Believe me," he gasped. "I've learned my lesson. Please, I _need_ to feel you."

"Well," Kurt drew Blaine into a slow and languid kiss, completely contrary to his hard and rapid thrusts. "Who am I to refuse you when you've begged so prettily?"

Kurt made quick work of the scarves at Blaine's wrists and he was immediately pulled into a bruising kiss. It was hot, sloppy and desperate as both boys' need for completion overrode their actions.

Blaine's hand began to work its way between their sweat-slicked bodies before it was stopped by Kurt's.

"Ah, ah, ah," he breathed against Blaine's neck. "I believe you only asked to touch me, not yourself." Kurt licked the sweat from Blaine's neck, feeling the vibration from his moan of pitiful frustration.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Kurt made good on his word, matching his strokes with his thrusts while dropping random butterfly kisses and nips on Blaine's collarbone.

Each thrust grew more frantic as Kurt felt himself come closer and closer to his climax. But he gritted his teeth and held out, pumping Blaine for all he was worth.

"K-Kurt, I'm so _close_..."

"Then let go."

Blaine whimpered as his hips rose to meet either Kurt's cock or his hands. He wasn't quite sure himself

Kurt leaned down and licked along Blaine's jaw before stopping to take his earlobe between his teeth.

"Come for me, Blaine."

And so he did.

Kurt never slowed down as he watched his boyfriend go completely rigid. Blaine let out a satisfied wail as he let Kurt's hand continue to milk his cock for all that it had to offer. Kurt came soon afterwards, the sight of Blaine falling completely and utterly apart shattered what little control he had left. He struggled not to collapse on top of Blaine and barely managed to spare the exhausted body beneath him.

Minutes or hours passed as the sated pair fought to regain their breath. Blaine tucked himself into Kurt's side as Kurt played with the unruly curls beneath his chin.

"I'm not going to be able to walk properly for at least a week." Blaine's abused voice broke the silence, tinted with slight amusement.

"Hmm, isn't that what you asked for?"

"Yes, but still...that means that I won't live it down for at least another week after that."

"Well, it serves you right," Kurt smirked as the hand that was stroking his side pinched him lightly. "The next time you want to grope me during a group number, you should think of the consequences."

"Oh please, how do you expect me to keep my hands to myself when your jeans are practically painted on?"

Kurt smiled and placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's head.

"A wise man once said 'look, but don't touch'."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, so this was my first time writing smut. Please, _please, _let me know what you think of it. Otherwise, I'm still working on my other story (and two others that are nowhere near far along enough to publish just yet). So hopefully, this makes up for the wait between chapters.**


End file.
